Parce que je le voulais, est-ce mal ?
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Parfois c'est difficile de demander ce que l'on veut vraiment. (2 parties)
1. Chapter 1

Un texte du 24 Février 2013. Aussi si certains veulent découvrir le prologue ma nouvelle fic ShizNat ainsi que la suite de la vérité des sentiments, laissez un message, je vous enverrai le lien. (si je ne peux le faire aujourd'hui, ce sera demain)

* * *

Natsuki et Shizuru étaient à l'extérieur en train de se promener tranquillement pour leur premier officiel rendez-vous amoureux. Elles ont été au Zoo, cinéma ainsi que restaurant. Tout s'était passé avec perfection, et sans quelconque accroc. Il faisait nuit cendre, nos deux protagonistes marchèrent tranquillement l'une à côté de l'autre.

Shizuru observa du coin de l'oeil sa petite amie qui semblait se débattre intérieurement, et pour d'obscure raison. Mais cela devait réellement perturber sa compagne qui exprimait toutes sortes d'émotions sur les traits de son visage. La dite observa la châtain, puis détourna mal à l'aise son regard les joues rougissantes. Et cette action se reproduisit au moins une dizaine de fois, ce qui étonna grandement Shizuru par cette attitude hésitante et inhabituelle.

Est-ce que sa compagne voulait lui dire quelque chose ? Et elle ne l'osait pas le faire ? C'était possible de la part de Kuga qui avait de grande difficulté à exprimer ses sentiments de vive voix.

''Ara Natsuki à l'air bien songeuse ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?'' S'enquit avec tendresse l'ancienne seito kaichou qui s'aperçut que Natsuki avait sursautée, et était de plus en plus écarlate.

''Non-non...'' Bégaya la bluette en secouant nerveuse la tête de droite à gauche.

''Tu es en train de penser à des choses perverses ? Tu sais qu'on va bientôt arriver à la maison. Mais si tu es si pressée, alors on peut se dépêcher. Ça ne me dérange pas particulière de me réchauffer avec toi. Tu vas déjà très vite, ce n'est que notre premier rendez-vous et tu veux déjà aller plus loin.'' Ria Fujino alors que sa victime de taquinerie explosait de rouge.

''BAKA ! Ce n'est pas ça à ce que je pensais !''

''Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait rider le front ?''

''Rien !'' Mentit la louve qui fit une moue boudeuse en touchant son front. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas tirer les vers du nez de sa petite amie, la châtain souffla de dépit. De la vapeur s'échappa de son souffle chaud.

''Tu as froid ?''

''Non ça...'' Shizuru ne termina pas sa phrase quand elle sentit la main de la bluette entrelacer la sienne. Des pigments roses se propagèrent sur ses joues, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle fixa aussitôt avec amour sa louve du regard, et cela pendant de longues minutes sans faire plus attention où elle allait. Elle aurait pu aller au bout du monde que cela ne la dérangerait pas.

''Qu-quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?'' Questionna sur ses gardes Kuga qui s'essuya machinalement sa joue, et son nez rougit par le vent polaire extérieur.

''Non, rien,'' chantonna la buveuse de thé extrêmement ravie de cette proximité, elle observa la main de sa louve ainsi que la sienne. Kuga prit ce regard comme une pique dont elle se défendit avec une justification.

''Tu avais froid, alors je ne fais que te réchauffer.''

''Je n'ai rien contre. Tu es adorable ma Natsuki de t'inquiéter autant de mon bien être. Mais tu as certainement remarqué que j'avais des gants contrairement à toi.''

''Si ça se te pose un problème, je peux enlever ma main.'' La bluette allait mettre à exécution son avertissement mais Fujino lui attrapa ferment par le bras, la ramenant contre elle toujours en tenant la main de sa compagne.

''Je n'ai pas dit que cela me déranger, c'est même le contraire. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de trouver des excuses pour me tenir la main ou faire autre chose. Tu peux simplement le faire si tu le souhaites.''

''Donc ça ne te dérange pas que je te tienne la main ?'' Questionna timidement Natsuki en se cachant derrière sa longue chevelure azure.

''Je pense que tu as déjà ta réponse.''

''Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?''

''Oui tout ce que tu voudrais ma Natsuki.''

''Je peux...t'embrasser ?''

''Autant de fois que tu le souhaites, c'est ce que j'attendais depuis un bon moment.'' La brunette attrapa dans ses mains le visage de sa petite amie qui rosissait et ferma les yeux attendant avec impatience le baiser.


	2. Chapter 2

« Je suis prête, » bégaya nerveusement ma précieuse personne d'une voix défaillante. Elle avait peur tout comme moi. Il fallait comprendre, ce n'était pas anodin, les seules fois que l'on avait fait, c'était pour des circonstances particulières.

J'étais en face de Natsuki, elle était écarlate, enfin un peu plus qu'à son habitude. Elle était si mignonne ! J'avais envie de la dévorer à part entière. Peut être plus tard ? Ce n'était pas le moment pour l'instant. J'humidifiais d'impatience mes lèvres en fixant avec désir les siennes.

Elle ferma lentement les paupières, son souffle s'accentua tout comme le mien. Mon cœur s'emballa fortement, me coupant presque ma respiration lorsque j'examinais les traits fins de son magnifique visage. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer, elle était enfin mienne…ce n'était pas culpabilité, ou parce que je lui faisais de la peine, non…elle m'aimait du même amour que le mien. Je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Ce n'était pas le moment de déprimer ! Me réprimandais-je surtout maintenant en cet instant bénit.

Je touchais de ma main les rougeurs de mon cœur qui se crispa aussitôt, elle se mit à déglutir péniblement attendant me prochains gestes. Mes doigts voyageaient à son oreille, puis caressèrent sa longue chevelure, dont je me perdis à l'intérieur par la longueur. Son cou était extrêmement doux, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir la fragrance naturelle que dégageait sa peau. C'était indescriptible par des mots. J'aimais simplement son odeur.

''Shizuru je commence à me geler les fesses ici !'' Proteste ma bien aimée en faisant la moue alors qu'elle ouvrit une paupière. Toujours aussi brutale, fufufu, j'adorais cela...

''Ara tu es si adorable que je ne peux m'empêcher de t'admirer, mais si tu souhaites que je réchauffe tes fesses, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi ma puce ;'' répondis-je espièglement alors qu'elle rougissait quand mes mains se dirigent sur son fessier, je les malaxais alors qu'elle tremblait sous mes soins particulier. Ma petite amie m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise et me ramena vers elle.

''Je préfère que tu me réchauffes les lèvres.'' Je rougis aussitôt à ses mots, je ne m'attends pas à cette réponse.

''Ara je ne te savais si entreprenante et coquine. C'est mieux qu'on soit en privé pour ces activités plus intimes en bas.'' Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire lorsque son visage s'affaisse.

''JE NE PARLAIS PAS DE CES LÈVRES LA HENTAI ! BAKA ! ENCORE HENTAI ET BAKA ! RAh arrête de me taquiner mais surtout de parler.''

''Ikez-'' Je n'avais le temps de finir que Kuga m'embrasse, et je lui rendis aussitôt son geste avec délectation. Oui toute cette comédie c'était pour qu'elle m'embrasse en premier.


End file.
